


All A Dream Anyways

by RadicalVee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalVee/pseuds/RadicalVee
Summary: Depressed Viktor stumbled into a dream. What, or rather who does he find?





	All A Dream Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in this fandom and my very first work in a very long time of not writing anything. It's like getting the feeling back into it. So this tiny little thing came about.  
> I must admit that I planned to write a belly dancer/genie Yuuri but it didn't work quite well I'm afraid.

Sleep comes easy. It always is for Viktor. Maybe he's just tired. Maybe it's something fundamental. Maybe he wishes to escape real world. He could sleep anywhere once he gets comfortable it seems. Like today, the impressive flat screen is his loyal companion. 

He dreams. Sometimes good. Often times bad, not nightmare bad, just unpleasant. Some other times, silly. Then again, everything has its law and order. And the cosmic law dictates that no dreams, good or otherwise should bleed into the consciousness. 

Tonight is no difference. 

Tonight, Viktor finds himself in a strange yet familiar place, on a beach. It's neither cold or hot, the weather. Immediately he feels at peace., walking along the sandy plane, undisturbed. He reckons whichever way has to lead somewhere, so he keeps on walking, enjoying the occasional breeze, along with it the smell of the sea. He grew up close to the sea, not unlike this one, the smell of it brings him the thought of home. 

He must've gotten lost in faraway memories Viktor suddenly finds himself surrounded by violent wind. It has gotten considerably colder and he can barely see amidst the sandstorm. So Viktor does the only thing that he can. He crouches down on all fours, shielding his face from the sand and hopes it will quickly pass. 

And pass it does, just as quickly as it came. 

The sun rays peek through the clouds, reflecting on the waves, making the sea sparkle. Yet Viktor does not get up. He is content just to be sitting there on the ground, not caring to move. He looks on, at the sea, all around him and he finds himself alone. He has been, if he would care to notice his surroundings more. But it doesn't alarm him. Not at all. After all, Viktor finds comfort in solitude. He can be himself more all by his lonesome. 

And it is all a dream anyways. 

Then he spots it. Something glinting not far from where he has planted himself. Curious, he gets up, brushes off the sand and walks towards the source of the glimmer. 

There's something buried in the sand, Viktor finds. He digs carefully around whatever it is, finally managing in pulling it free. In his hands, there's a bottle, a poodle shaped bottle, its entirety is made of ceramic. The glaze it caught the glint of the sun. Amused, Viktor examines the bottle, trying to pull the lid off, to no avail. He gives up, letting it rest on his lap. 

A thought occurs. What if....  
Maybe... No harm in trying.  
It is all a dream anyway. 

He lifts one hand and brings it down to its smooth surface, as if caressing. 

Once. 

Twice. 

Thrice. 

Viktor doesn't know what he expects, but whatever it is, it does not happen. But that doesn't stop him from being partly disappointed and foolish for wishing that something would. Oh well, it is a nice bottle. 

He's about to get up when the bottle rolls off and starts to spin uncontrollably. The lid pops out and from its mouth, smoke spewing out, surrounding his body. Before Viktor can move away though, all of the sudden he is being pulled into somewhere. 

He comes to a rather peculiar place. He suspects it but doesn't voice it. He doesn't question it, because it is all a dream anyway. He takes in his surroundings, awed. He's lying on a ridiculously plush carpet, pillows thrown about. Slowly Viktor moves, absorbing everything from the rich fusion of lavender and fuschia, drapes hanging elaborately from the ceiling, accessorized by countless chains of crystal beads, making the room, Viktor surmises; exotic. From the corner of his eye, he sees movement. He gravitates towards it slowly, and what he finds captivates him. 

There, in another section of the room, divided by those beads hanging from the ceiling, Viktor sees a figure dancing, movement fluid. The dancing figure has its back turned to him and seems to be dancing to the music that Viktor cannot hear. 

It's mesmerizing, Viktor thinks. 

He's so caught up in staring he mindlessly moves closer and closer until he is a few feet away from the seemingly oblivious dancer. The dancing figure however seems to take notice, then artfully and with grace turns slowly towards Viktor, a smirk graced his face. Up close, Viktor can see the full feature of the man, from his midnight black, sleek back hair, to a vast porcelain skin that seems to glitter. 

"Gorgeous. " Viktor shamelessly utters. The dancer's smirk only grows, shaking his hips causing the copper coins and beads that adorn his dancing belt to jingle. Viktor is able to clearly see every ripple of muscles, belly stutters sensually with every move. His eyes roam from the devilish smirk down to little satin vest that barely covers the man's chest, passed those sinful hips to the sheer harem pants that leave very little to the imagination. 

With every sway of hips the dancer inches closer and closer to Viktor until he is just a hand reach away. Unable to move, Viktor just lets the pretty dancer push him down onto a pile of pillows readily because oh how he wishes this wasn't just a dream. 

"What do you want?" he speaks.  
"I knew it!" Viktor's mind supplies.  
"Wish and it shall be granted." The dancing creature continues without ever halting his movements.  
"What do I wish for?"  
"Gold, riches, the world. The choices are endless." His hands gesture at every word. 

Viktor doesn't need what he already possesses. He's not greedy. He's simply content with whatever little or much he has. Sure, he's got more riches than an average person out there and in his world, he's been on top for a while now. 

"What's the catch?" He replies anyway. It is a dream after all.  
"Why ever shall there be?" A quirk on his mouth does nothing to conceal its true meaning.  
"Nothing ever comes free." Viktor knows this from experience.  
"Smart man, or dare I say, foolish?"

The dancing beauty continues on, the movement of his hips picking up pace. He twirls, once, twice, thrice then stops, body facing Viktor. With smirk ever so present he drops down onto his knees. He then proceeds to crawl until he is almost straddling Viktor. Stupidly, Viktor just keeps on staring, unable or rather unwilling to do anything. He lets the alluring dancer climb on top of him, letting one hand slide up his chest and both end up circling Viktor's neck. 

"You're a tricky one, aren't you, Vitya?"

The initial shock is quickly diminished and he shudders when the diminutive is uttered. It's too intimate, his heart palpitating. He studies the man on his lap, astonished to find that the trademark smirk is gone, his face solemn. His eyes, beautiful brown are filled with something Viktor could only guess as melancholy. Yet, it doesn't diminish his beauty the slightest bit. 

"Whatever it is you want can't be found here in this place, Vitya."

The man initiates, and Viktor welcomes it. Soft lips against his, then slide across his right cheek to whisper in his ear. 

"It's all but a dream anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> I modelled depressed Viktor on myself as I often find solace in the world of dream whenever I'm depressed. It's so much better than facing the real world. 
> 
> P. S I googled poodle shaped bottle and I was not disappointed :D


End file.
